


Rediscovery

by Iloveanime2much



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveanime2much/pseuds/Iloveanime2much
Summary: Louie would dream of memories, memories before he and his brothers lived in Scrooge's Manor. Memories of warmth and love, colors of red, green and white. He wants to know more, but he fears the truth. Yet he has to know, and the first place to look is the boat in the pool that's never been used.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based on a post on tumblr and I fell inlove with it. I only change the characters b/c of recent episodes lol. Anyways enjoy

Prologue  
_"Donald! Why…why are you here I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."_  
_ "I don't, but I came here to ask you a favor."_  
_ "What is it lad"_  
_ "...you remember how I left the manor to be on my own for a few years"_  
_ "Yes, back when you thought it'll give you peace from...us...Donald please explain-"_  
_ "I will after I can confirm you will help me"_  
_ "...very well"_  
_ "A lot has happened, and it is something I need to deal with, but I can't take the boys. It'll be dangerous for them hell it might even kill them!"_  
_ "Oh dear, lad, my boy, what did you do."_  
_ "...Uncle can you please look after the boys when I'm gone, I can't afford to lose them, I...I just can't"_  
_ "I understand...they are all we have left...I'm sorry about everything."_  
_ "...it's fine we'll talk more when I come back, if I come back. Uncle promise me you'll watchover the boys and never ever tell them what I'm about to tell you."_  
_ "If that's what you want."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Huey! What in the blazes are you doing there, the boat isn't gonna hold ya'!" Scrooge McDuck yelled from the window watching the boys playing around with some water guns. 

"Oh! Sorry Uncle Scrooge! It won't happhdhebdu! Louie! No fair I was distracted!" Huey look at where Louie was standing, he just shrug, smirking.

"Not my fault. I think webby finished off Dewey." And with that his screams can be heard. Huey and Louie wince, knowing firsthand on how serious the girl can get when it comes to this type of games.

Today was a nice, but hot summer day. There was no adventuring, so the ducklings decided to have a normal day of fun. Of course that escalated quickly.

"We should check on him." Huey mumble while Louie just groan, but they both walk in that direction. Though Louie paused a bit and stared at the boat rocking gently. It's been there as far as they remember, his uncle says it was an old family token, though he doubts that. He always wonder from whom or where Scrooge gotten such an item and what's inside it. He always felt the need to go inside the boat, felt as if he's been inside before, when-Louie was taken out of his thought process from Dewey's water gun.

"Wake up Louie!" Dewey cackled, Webby and Huey snickers at the scene.

"Ha ha, geez you didn't have to do that." Dewey just rolled his eyes. 

"Yea yea, anyways it's getting late and we're soak. Let's get inside, raise you guys"

"Gasp! Winner doesn't get cursed!" Webby screams in delight. The triplets showed a horrified expression after hearing that.

"Wait what!?"

* * *

"Hey guys, do you ever feel the need to search for what's inside that boat." Louie glance at his two brothers who were preparing for bed.

"Not really, it's an old boat that Uncle Scrooge keeps around." Dewey mumble through his yawning as he headed to his bed. Huey just shrug while brushing his teeth. 

"...I don't know guys. It's just that...I keep having this nostalgic feeling whenever I look at it, as if I've been there." The two stops and look at Louie with concern and curiosity.

Louie just sighs "Look what I'm trying to say is, you know how we were raised by somebody else, before Uncle Scrooge. Even though he hasn't told us about them. I feel as if the boat is connected with that."

"Louie, you don't know that. Heck even we don't know. We were young, we won't remember something as if we stepped at least one foot in the boat." 'But I do, I remember! More than you two' Louie added mentally onto Huey words. 

The thing is, as the triplets began to grow they would occasionally dream of memories. Sometimes hear a voice, but it's too far to hear clearly, or with flashes of red and green hearing or smelling a song or food. But the most common memory they'll have is a figure whose blurred yet they felt familiar. Always comforting and warm. Louie on the other hand get glimpses of faces or scenes that even his brothers won't ever remember. 

"Let's ask Webby if your this curious about it?"

"No it's fine Dewey, it's getting late." The triplets settled in their assigned bed and rest. 

* * *

_ "Oh his so cute! Mi amor, please can I hold the little one!" _

_ "Let me hold him as well meu amor~" _

_ "Fine, but please be careful with the two, they are still young." _

_ *chuckles*"We will D͏o̸̶̕͝͠n̸̶̵͜a̷̛͢͜l̸͡͏̢d҉̀҉͘͠. Afterall they are our…" _

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

_ "Come to me Louie, I have your favorite." _

_ "No fairJ̶̸̭̞̹̺̳͓̤̟͉̲̙̟̻̙͙̈͆̏̐̋̋͘ͅo̷̶̧̘͇͖̯̺̥̙̣̲̻̜͉̼̹̤̎̽̐ͧ̇͠s͙͓̘̬̮͚̜̺͐̏̇ͪ͂͋̊͒̇̉̀͋ͫ̓̉̋̑́̚͘é̄̈́͆̿ͣ͊̐̐̔̽ͥ͋͆̀̌̈́ͪ͛́͘҉̪͇̫͖̦̼̠̫̻̦̭͙̭͉ , your cheating!" _

_ "All fair for the love of our… _

_ °·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·° _

_ "It'll be fine D͏o̸̶̕͝͠n̸̶̵͜a̷̛͢͜l̸͡͏̢d҉̀҉͘͠ we'll take care of it." _

_ "But, but this...what if you two can't what if I have to be there! What if we lose you two as well! The boys oh phooey the boys they'll… _

_ °·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·° _

_ "I love you Dewey, Louie, and Huey. Always remember this. I'm sorry I couldn't stay, but know this is so…" _

* * *

"Hey Louie, wake up your crying!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Huey and Dewey would occasionally look up from their breakfast just to see how Louie was doing. Ever since Huey woke him up out of concern, the two brothers would ask if he was okay or if there was a nightmare. All he said was "I'm fine stop worrying about me. It's probably just a silly nightmare plus I don't remember it!". But the brothers knew Louie was lying. This wasn't the first time he cried in his sleep. Louie stop eating, he knew his brothers won't stop.

Louie just sigh "Guys I'm serious. I'm fine so stop worrying about me." 

"We know, but we're your brothers we have every right to worry about you." Huey explained. 

Dewey nodded "If something is bothering you, you can tell us!" Louie smiled a bit.

"I'm fine, but I'd like to leave it alone...maybe you two can give me some space, you two are being annoying." The two stuck out their tongue. 

"My feelings." Dewey grab his shirt where his heart is. Louie just rolled his eyes. The triplets continued eating

* * *

Louie was in his hiding spot, after today. He was in a small room, big enough for one person. He discovered this place by accident, when he was young exploring the mansion with his brothers. He decided to keep this quiet wanting a place for himself. It also had a good view on the boat. Every time he was here, he would look at it. Always contemplating on whether or not to go in there. To see what's inside, but he would just have that thought lock away. 

"I'm ten now maybe I should just...you know what I'm going to do it. I'm going tonight" he nodded to himself and left the hidden room.

* * *

It was late at night, the triplets, webby and scrooge went on adventure today. Everyone was exhausted and immediately head off to bed. Well almost everyone. Louie waited till midnight before leaving the room. Quietly as possible he walked to his desired destination being cautious of his surroundings. Once he made it to the pool he look at the boat. 

"Okay...I can do this, I can do this. No turning back now" he took his first step on the platform and sigh. With every step there was the occasional creak, he glanced around the boat, it seemed that some paint was chipped off due to weather and lack of care. He walked around some more till he spotted a small hatch platform on the ground. 'Must be a room or something' he pulled it to only he was able to get through. Using the moon as his only light source, he observed the place as he walked down the stairs. 'It's bigger than I thought'. The place was dusty with a few cobwebs, he could see a small kitchen, cabinets and what he assumes is a closet. As he turned around he saw a makeshift bed, it was small. He walked towards it and sits on it. "This feels familiar."

_ °·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·° _

_ "P̺͖ͫͧȁ҉̯̜̫͖̫ͅn̴̸̨͈̝̤̼̍͐ͫc̡͚̗̞͖͗ͬͥ̿̌͝h̶̻̙̜͖̬̋i̶̷̡͖͙̦̞͔̓͛͒t̮̤͍͚̬̆ͬͧ̇̏́́̅͟͝o͖͕͓̦̺̼ͣ̓ͣ do you have the covers ready?" _

_ "Yes D̢̪̣͓͎̰̆͛̊o̷̥̟̘̦̱̠̲͔̪̊ͬ̑n̶̳̹̟̬̬͓ͥͯ̂̍a̰͔͓̻ͣ͗ͭ͟lͭ҉̥͙͔͔̦̳̙͞d̷̯͖͕̖ͧ̓̅ͯͥ̋̿ͅ, heyJ̮͇͕̤̅͝ö̯̘̼́̋͑̕͟͠s̷̨̜̜͍̆̄ͤę̶̷͓̣̘̫̩̮̀̓ͅ how's the heating pads?" _

_ "Just finished.D̢̪̣͓͎̰̆͛̊o̷̥̟̘̦̱̠̲͔̪̊ͬ̑n̶̳̹̟̬̬͓ͥͯ̂̍a̰͔͓̻ͣ͗ͭ͟lͭ҉̥͙͔͔̦̳̙͞d̷̯͖͕̖ͧ̓̅ͯͥ̋̿ͅ take the boys in the bed now, I'll put the heating pads in the blankets" _

_ "Thank you- _

_ "I'm cold" _

_ "Me too. _

_ "Don't worry boys just get the bed, ugh, the heater isn't heating the place up that well." _

_ "Is it cuddle time" _

_ *chuckles*"Yes Dewey, let's all warm up in your bed. I also made some chocolate caliente." _

_ "Yay!" _

_ °·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·° _

_ "Oh look at how cute they are." _

_ "Darn it I've should've brought the camera." _

_ "I think we have enough pictures of the triplets sleeping P̺͖ͫͧȁ҉̯̜̫͖̫ͅn̴̸̨͈̝̤̼̍͐ͫc̡͚̗̞͖͗ͬͥ̿̌͝h̶̻̙̜͖̬̋i̶̷̡͖͙̦̞͔̓͛͒t̮̤͍͚̬̆ͬͧ̇̏́́̅͟͝o͖͕͓̦̺̼ͣ̓ͣ ." _

_ "J̮͇͕̤̅͝ö̯̘̼́̋͑̕͟͠s̷̨̜̜͍̆̄ͤę̶̷͓̣̘̫̩̮̀̓ͅ, there isn't such thing as enough pictures of our boys." _

_ "Ngh" _

_ "Shh, let's get some rest. Best not to wake them up." _

_ °·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·° _

"We...lived here. This was our bed. Why...why can't I remember their faces, why everyone even strangers, but not them. Why can't I hear their names" he gave out a frustrated huff before getting off the bed. He look at the door, it was in the center. He hesitates for a bit,'no I gotta do this!' He grabbed the handle and push the door there he spotted a hammock and a desk, there were only two pictures there.

He walked in the room and head to the pictures. He grabbed a fame and inspects it. It was a picture of only the triplets, when they were young. He carefully set that down and grab the other frame. This made him freeze, there were three birds, a parrot, a rooster, and a duck. He "seen" them before, just not as clearly. "Is this them." He looks at the frame a bit more, seeing a woman and three little ducklings, plus a bear and another bird he has never seen before in his memories. 'Were they friends, maybe they've never visited as often or maybe they just called?' So many questions Louie had, but that was for another time. Right now he needs to focus on the three main birds. He took the picture out of the frame, setting the frame back on the desk. He kept the picture in his pocket neatly folded.

He walks towards another door "must be a closet too." He opened it seeing boxes, a few were labeled and some of it was fading out, but his interest were on two boxes, the first label as pictures and the other as 'our adventure'. He grab that one first. He pulled the box out with a bit of a struggle. 

"Ugh, this one is a bit heavy. What on earth do they have in here." He sets it on the floor and open it. There he spotted a few items, some cups, mirrors (even one that seems to be broken but was "fixed"), some paper, but what caught his eye was a gold necklace with a blue gem in it. He inspects it a bit more, there was a carving in the back saying 'Los tres Caballeros'. "What does that even mean." Louie also kept that in his pocket. He put the trinkets back and went to grab the other box. That one was harder to take out "Are the pictures made out of gold!?" Once out and in the open, Louie began to take a peek at them. A few pictures were in a small frame, some of them were individual pictures of the triples a few with the three birds and sometimes with all six of them doing something. He liked the one with the parrot covered in cereal and milk, seems like Huey didn't want to eat that. Louie chuckled a bit, they were all so happy. 'Then why are we here? What happened?' He sighed before looking through some more, he discoverd a book under the pictures. He took out the hick book, he was carful with handling it feeling how important it was. The book was a rust color with 'gold' cursive letters, looking worn out. It spelled 'The family' and under it was initials 'D.D, J.C, P.P' 

"Their names? Why couldn't they just put their full names." With that he open the book, there were pictures of the three birds, but younger and in a room that wasn't in the boat. 'Did they meet each other at school?' There was some writing underneath it 'became friends' it said, and it was like that with some pictures, under it were other small text of them doing something until he stops. There was a name. It was the parrot running from something. 'José did it again, why!?' He smiled 'finally'.

"What about the other two?" He continued to flip pages until he found one. It was the roster, but this time he had a guitar and appears to be singing. 'Panchito has a lovely voice, made the boys fall asleep' and next to the picture was the duck holding the triplets tightly, 'Donald also fell asleep, poor patito'. He let out a shaky laugh.

"I... I finally have your names." He began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. Well a little still a lot more to go. Also yay quick update. Wont last tho, ill prob burn out and have to wait lmao im so sorry so dont get use to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

It was late at night, after crying in the boat he composed himself, he put everything back except the book itself and left. Louie was carrying the photo album to his hidden room altough it was difficult due to how heavy it was. He entered the room and set the album in safe place.

"...I'll find out what happen to you three, one way or another." With that claim he headed off to bed.

* * *

_ Louie look at the amulet giggling a bit. "Louie?" It was Donald."What do you have there." _

_ "An a um neckwace." _

_ "Oh" he smiled. He picked Louie up who was still holding the amulet. "It's an amulet Louie, and it's special to me, do you know why?" Louie look at Donald with awe and curiosity _

_ "Why?" _

_ "It was an adventure I had with Uncle Josè and Uncle Panchito. It was a time where I made lots of friends and save the universe." _

_ "Wow!" _

_ He chuckles a bit. "When you and your brothers are older, I'll tell you three about it." _

* * *

Louie smiled when he woke up, he no longer has to deal with blurry faces or names barely audible. Although it was short lived.

"Louie, wake up! You don't usually sleep late." Louie groaned.

"What time is it Huey?"

"Around noon. You missed breakfast, but don't worry Misses Beakley made sure to save your plate all you gotta do is heat it up." 

"Fine." He grumble getting off the bed. Huey laugh a bit before leaving. Louie stop his track and took out the amulet and photo. "...maybe I should ask Webby, she always trying to figure out everything especially with this family." He put on the amulet. "I'll just tuck it under my hood and uh oh there." He carefully tuck the photo underneath a loose floorboard. "That should do it. Can't believe I'm actually taking Dewey's advice."

"Hey Webby, you in there?" He knocked on her door." I need your help wi-" 

"What ya need Louie?" He didn't notice that she was behind him.

"Ah!" He jumped and quickly turned around."Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Louie, wait you didn't hear me?" She gasped "My stealth must be improving, granny is gonna be so proud."

"Yeah good for you. Listen, Webby I need your help with something, but first let's head in your room." 

"Sure." Webby open her room, letting Louie in before closing the door behind them. "So what do you need Louie?"

"Well um…do you know anyone by the name of Donald?" She froze on the spot, then began to shake with excitement and grinned 

"OMG, yes and no, mostly no!" She began to search around her room,"I don't know much about him, there's barely any information of who he was- found it!" She took out a glittered pink book she walked towards him, opening and flipping through the pages until she found what she was looking for. "Donald Duck, apparently he was Scrooge's nephew before he disappeared five years ago, all the information about him was erased till I dug up a bit, but it wasn't much. All I know so far is that the boat was his and um…" she look at Louie uncertain.

"I know he raised us Webby."

"Oh, well he was your uncle. I don't remember much when you three came here, but I know that something bad happen and he had to leave. He looked really sad too." Louie nodded,"But that's not the point! Scrooge erase him from here, it seems to me like there's a mystery, because why on earth would he do that to his own flesh and blood? Oh this is a mystery I'm also trying to figure out, we just need more information see if maybe there might be something in the archive's oh maybe we can look at the boat, I just never had the chance but now we-"

"Webby, stop please. Also I already check the boat." Louie was being to get agitated with Webby's need to find mysteries and adventure.

"You did!? How, when, what was inside"

"Err, last night I snuck in. It was pretty dusty with a few cobwebs, but I found some boxes, although I only look in two. One had some stuff that definitely aren't normal house decoration. The other one had a bunch of pictures" Webbey cheered

"We need those boxes, it can give us more information than you know. We should tell your brothers about-"

"NO!" He grab Webby's arm

"No?" She looks at him then at her arm. Louie lets go.

"Er.. Webby…" he sighed looking down. He quick the ground, frowning "Let's not tell them. At all."

"But, but he raise you three, don't you want your brothers to know what happen?"

"Yes! But what if...what if we discover something bad. I'd rather have us two know then ..." He huff and look at Webby, who seem to be agitated.

"Okay I'll keep this a secret." He smiled 

"Thanks Webby"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol ok told u not to expect much from me, my brain decided to stop working. Anyways also  
*bows down*  
IM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YA'LL WAIT FOR MONTHS ON A SHORT CHAPTER
> 
> cough*  
yea, well i hope u ya'll got it, im already got the next chapter stating but like only half way  
so kfkffe IM SORRY   
i appreciate all of u for waiting and enjoying my content   
ok now thks hope yall doing well wash ur hands and stay indoors as much as u can

Chapter 4

Louie and Webby began to discuss, trying to figure out how to find out what happened to Donald. He showed her the amulet and the writing behind it.

"Oh it means 'The Three Cowboys', which is weird, he doesn't look like one, and who are the other two?"

"Well it might have to do with the parrot and rooster I told you about."

"Oh, well I guess so, we'll discuss this later when you bring the photo album. This is going to be great!!!" She cheered "anyways I have to go now, I promise Dewey to hang out with him" she chuckles a bit, seeming nervous. He shrugged.

"Right, well go ahead and have your fun I guess" and off he goes leaving. "Weird" he mumbled out. He looks at the amulet once more before putting it on and hiding it again. He paused for a moment, the money bin holds a lot of Scrooge secrets. Maybe it might contain some hidden information about his family. Launchpad can take him there, but then again, Scrooge might force him to stay with him. 

* * *

He should’ve known better not to sit on the couch and pretend everything was fine, he should’ve known better not to take the photo out from its hiding spot. He almost lost it. “Why can’t it be just an easy, normal day.” Louie huffs as he walks back to Webby’s room carefully maneuvering the photo album in secret. 

“Hey Louie-....what happened to you?”Webby asked once he entered her room.

“Scrooge forced me to go with his boring old meeting and then Gyro’s invention went rouge again.” he mumble as he set the photo album down in the table. Webby nodded.

“Was it a new invention?” he nodded,” well can’t blame him, now then let's get cracking with this mystery!” Louie took out the photo of the mysterious group and location.

“We should find something that’s close to this.”

“Great idea!”

* * *

After hours off looking at photos they found nothing. “Why couldn’t they just pick one place to stay. Most of the pictures they’ve taken were in Duckburg and none match with the picture!” he let out a frustrated growl as he kicked a pillow.

“Hmm, maybe we aren’t looking at the picture correctly? It could have been taken in some remote area? Maybe we just need to take a closer look.” Webby went to grab a magnifying glass. “Some clues might be too small for us to notice” She looked at the photo a bit closer and gasped.

“W-what did you find!?”

“There’s a building hiding behind some of the vegetation, it looks modern. Louie let me hold on to this for a bit and I can find the place real quick” Louie nodded.

“Okay, just be careful with it okay.”

“Don’t worry it’s in good hands!” She smiled happily “We’re close to solving this mystery!”


End file.
